In Love For a Day
by thebookwormxo
Summary: CR and HM xover. Nate and Miley met at a Connect 3 concert. It was love at first sight for both of them. But Nate has his wonderful life, while Miley has her crappy one. Will these two ever be together? Or were they just "In Love For a Day"?
1. Trailer

**They met at a concert**

_Nate and Miley lock eyes_.

**Miley was a lonely girl, with two friends to her name; her secret identity was Hannah Montana**

_She slams the door, turns the music up really loud, and cries_.

**Nate was a rich kid, a member of the hit band "Connect 3"**

_He smiles as he walks onto the stage_

**It seemed like love at first sight**

_Miley looks at Nate_.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Nate?"

_Nate looks right back._

"Do you?"

_Miley nods._

"Yeah."

_Nate smiles._

"Me, too."

**But Nick has his own life...**

_Shane smiles and high-fives Jason._

"Was that concert awesome, or what?"

_Nate thinks back to Miley._

"Yeah...it was awesome."

**...and Mariah has hers**

_Miley walks into her house._

"I'm home!"

_She gets no answer so she flops down._

"Probably out with that slut of a girlfriend."

**But he's all she can think about...**

_Miley sighs._

"Why can't I forget about him? We knew it wouldn't last. Just _go away_."

**...and he can't get her out of his mind**

_Shane waves his hands in front of Nate's face._

"Hello. Nate. Yo, dude!"

_Nate blinks and turns to look at Shane._

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The most amazing girl I have ever seen."

**Will these two ever be together? **

_Miley is walking down the street when she drops something._

"Crap."

_Nate bends down to pick it up._

"I think you dropped t–"

_Nate and Miley's eyes lock, just like that day at the concert. They blush._

"Hi..."

**Do you know what it's like to be...**

**IN LOVE FOR A DAY?**

Starring Nick Jonas as Nate Williams

"I love her. She's just so amazing...a lot different than most girls."

And Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana

"What if Nate finds out I'm Hannah Montana? Will he still love me? Will he hate me for keeping a secret from him?"

"**In Love For a Day"**

**I dunno if this trailer is okay...I might make another one. But I need feedback! **

_**xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	2. News

**Chapter 1: The Concert**

_Normal POV [with Lilly and Miley in Malibu]_

"Miley!" Lilly Truscott said, hurrying into her best friend's house.

"What's up, Lil?" Miley Stewart wondered, her eyes focused on the TV set in front of her.

"Guess what I got?" Lilly said eagerly, jumping up and down.

Miley turned her head to stare slightly at Lilly. "Ants in your pants?" she asked, laughing lightly.

Lilly stopped jumping and looked at Miley. "Gross. Why would I have ants in my pants?"

"Because you were–" Miley stopped. "Never mind, continue. What did you get?"

"These!" Lilly exclaimed, shoving an item in front of Miley's face. She was jumping again.

"Whoa!" Miley laughed. "Step back and stop jumping. I can't see what it is."

Lilly collapsed into the seat next to Miley. "My feet are killing me."

"I wonder why," Miley said sarcastically. "Did you jump the whole way here?"

"Maybe..."

Miley rolled her eyes. "What is it that you got?"

Lilly handed the item to Miley and waited for her friend's reaction.

Miley groaned as she looked at the item. "Lilly."

"What?" Lilly stared at her. "Come on, you can't tell me that you _aren't _psyched."

Miley looked into Lilly's eyes. "Lilly. I'm _not _psyched."

"Why not?! They're only the _hottest _band right now!"

"That's why I'm not psyched," Miley told her.

"Okay, you lost me."

"The members of Connect 3 are stuck-up rockstars–"

"And Hanna Montana isn't?" Lilly interrupted.

"No, because Hanna isn't in the spotlight twenty-four seven," Miley reminded Lilly. "Connect 3 is."

"Come on, Miley..._please_?!" Lilly begged. "Oliver won't go with me, and I am _not _going with Amber or Ashley–"

"What about your new best friend, Joanie?"

"Please. Ever since she and Oliver broke up, she completely ignores me. It's like she's too good for us." Lilly stared at Miley. "Don't do that!"

Miley smiled back innocently. "Don't do _what_?"

"Don't change the subject." Lilly paused. "Come on, Miley, you _have _to go. I already got two tickets!"

"Well, that was your fault–"

"Please!"

"Are they backstage passes?"

Lilly chuckled nervously. "Maybe..."

"No."

"Come on!" Lilly pleaded with her. "I'll, uh...I'll do all your chores for a month."

"You're that desperate for me to go?"

"Well...no. But you're my best friend, Miley! Going to a concert won't be any fun if you're not there with me."

Miley sighed, finally giving in. "Fine. But I won't enjoy it."

Lilly smiled and hugged Miley. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! A million times..._thank you_!"

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now, get off me and let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping." Miley winked at Lilly. "So you can impress that stuck-up lead singer of Connect 3."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, dude," Shane Grey greeted his best friend and bandmate.

Nate Williams looked up from his laptop. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?" Shane wondered, looking over Nate's shoulder.

He closed the laptop. "Uh–" He stopped. "I think the better question is...what is _Jason _doing?"

Shane looked to where Jason was. "What _is _he doing? I swear, that boy is getting weirder and weirder every second. Now–" He looked back at Nate, but he was gone. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses!" Jason called back.

"Uh, Jay?"

Jason stopped. "What?"

"_What _are you doing?"

"Dancing!" Jason said with a lopsided smile.

"Why? There isn't any music playing."

"You don't need music to dance," Jason told him. He started waltzing around again.

Shane just rolled his eyes. "Now, where did he go?" He stopped when he got to Nate's dressing room. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Nate said from the other side.

"You decent? Can I come in?"

Nate sighed and opened the door. "What?"

"What was it that you were doing on your–?" He stopped. "Hey, that's _my _laptop!"

Nate chuckled. "Yeah..."

"What the hell happened to yours?"

"It went for a swim?"

"What do you–?" He shook his head. "Nate, you didn't."

"Yeah." Nate nodded, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I kinda did."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Nate, you're seventeen."

"Thanks for reminding me how old I am, Dad," Nate said dryly.

"You know better than to not use your laptop while you're in the water."

"Thanks for the lecture," Nate said, pushing Shane out of his room. "Now, if you don't mind." He started shutting the door.

"No." Shane turned around. "My laptop?"

"Uh–" Nate sighed. "Hold on."

Shane followed him. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"None of your business," Nate snapped.

"It's my laptop, it's my business." He grabs the laptop from Nate.

"Hey!" Nate protested.

"Hay is for horses!" Jason said once more.

Nate stared at Shane. "How the hell did he hear that?"

Shane shrugged and stared at the screen. "You were on MySpace?"

"Yeah." _At least he hasn't seen– _

"Who's 'UnderneathXthisXsmile92'?"

_Crap. _"Who's...who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Nate," Shane told him. "You have messages going back and forth to this girl. What about Mikayla?"

Nate shrugged. "What about her?"

"Aren't you kind of _dating _her?"

"I _was _dating her. We broke up last night."

"And you didn't tell me?" Shane was shocked and upset.

"You aren't my father, you aren't my brother," Nate pointed out. "You don't need to know every aspect of my life."

"So, who's this girl you've been talking to?"

Nate shrugged again. "I don't know. Some girl."

Shane looked at Nate. "'Some girl'?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where she's from?"

"No."

"Do you know her _name_?"

"No."

"Do you know _anything _about her?"

Nate nods.

"And that is...?"

"She hates her life."

**Ugh. Yeah, it sucks. Sorry. I don't know if I like this story anymore...**

**Comments are **_**GREATLY **_**appreciated! :]**

_**xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	3. Falling in Love

**Chapter 2: Falling In Love With Someone You've Never Even Met**

_Normal POV [with Miley and Lilly]_

Lilly stepped out of the dressing rooms and twirled around. "What do you think?"

Miley looked up from her cell phone. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lilly sighed. "Miles, you've been totally preoccupied with your phone since we got here," she complained. "What is so important?"

Miley tucked her phone into her pocket. "Nothing."

Lilly could tell that Miley had lied, but she decided not to press the subject.

"So," Lilly said, "what do you think?"

Miley forced a smile. "You look gorgeous, Lil," she answered truthfully. "Shane Gray will _totally _fall for you!"

Lilly gave Miley a gigantic smile. "You really think so?"

"Lilly, I _know _so!"

As Lilly went back into the dressing rooms to change out of the dress she was wearing, Miley took out her cell phone again.

_Who are you, musicislife92, and why do your messages always make me smile?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, all you know about this girl is that she hates her life?" Shane rose an eyebrow.

"For the millionth time..._yes_!" Nate exclaimed, exasperated.

"How did you meet her–?" He stopped. "Or–how did you start talking to her?"

"I don't see how this is really any of your business," Nate said.

"How much does this girl hate her life?" Shane asked then.

"What do you mean? Like, has she ever tried to–?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah."

Nate shrugged. "I don't know. When we talk, it's about everything...and anything. We don't talk about our lives, or how much she hates hers–"

Shane interrupted him. "Does she know that you're...you?"

Nate looked at him, confused. "What, does she know that I'm Nate, from Connect Three?"

"Yeah," Shane answered.

Nate shook his head. "She's not a fan, so I haven't told her who I am."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Why?" Nate wondered. "She hasn't told me who she is, either." He stopped.

"What's up?"

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone you've never even met?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Aw, look!" Lilly suddenly exclaimed.

Miley jumped. She hadn't been paying attention at all since they had left that clothing store. She would agree with Lilly, or nod her head ever so slightly, so Lilly would think she was paying attention. But her mind was on the messages she and musicislife92 have been sending each other back and forth, since September. She didn't know who he was, or where he lived, but he didn't know who _she _was, or where _she _lived, either. She knew Lilly, and Oliver, would freak and tell her how dangerous it was to be talking to someone she didn't know over the internet. That's why she hadn't told them. She was loving the chats that she and this guy were having, and she was starting to wonder just who musicislife92 was.

She jumped a little more when the phone in her pocket vibrated.

Lilly had stopped and was staring at Miley.

"What?" Miley wondered, pulling out her phone.

"I just had a ten-minute conversation with myself," Lilly told her best friend.

"Wow, how'd you do that? It must've been hard," Miley joked.

Lilly stared hard at Miley, clearly not amused.

"Okay," Miley apologized, holding up her hands in front of her face. "I'm sorry."

"Who the _hell _is on your phone, and why the hell are they so important?" Lilly was still looking at Miley, hands on her hips.

"Uh–" She stopped.

_Should I tell her about our conversations? I can't, they're private. But--_

"Miley!" Lilly rolled her eyes and groaned. "You zoned out. _Again_!"

Miley sighed. "Is it possible to fall in love with someone you've never even met?"

"Oh, my God!" Lilly squealed. "You like a member of Connect Three!"

"What? No, I don't!" Miley protested.

"Which one is it, huh?" Lilly wondered, apparently not hearing Miley's denial. "Jason? Okay, maybe not him...Shane? Ooh, you better not like Shane. That leaves us with–Oh, my God!" she said again. "You like Nate!"

Miley grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Lilly! I do _not _like Nate. I do _not _like Shane, or Jason. I do _not _like Connect Three."

"Sure," Lilly agreed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Miley rolled her eyes and remembered the message she had on her phone. She opened it and instantly smiled.

_Hey, UnderneathXthisXsmile92, I think it's time you knew my first name. It's Nate, yours?_

Miley smiled as she typed back.

_Musicislife92, do you have something you want to tell me? You're not a member of Connect Three, are you?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nate frowned as he got that last message.

_Crap! Should I lie to her?_

Shane noticed his friend's change in attitude. "What's up?" he asked.

"I took your advice and told her my name," Nate started explaining.

"And...?" Shane prompted.

"She asked me if I was from Connect Three. What should I say?"

"Why don't you try the truth?" Shane asked.

"No...she doesn't like Connect Three, why would I tell her I'm a member of her least favorite band?"

"You know," Shane said, a smile playing across his lips, "they say that relationships that are based on lies never last."

"What _relationship_? I don't even know where she lives, how can we have a _relationship_?"

"Do whatever you think is best, Nate."

Nate picked up Shane's laptop–with Shane's disapproval–and wrote her back.

_UnderneathXthisXsmile92, that's crazy. Of all the people you could be talking to, what are the odds that it's Nate Williams, from Connect Three? You didn't think you were that special, did you?_

Nate bit his bottom lip, hoping that the last line wouldn't make her angry. He sighed with relief–and with disappointment–as he got her response.

_Ha, Nate. SPECIAL, to be talking to that jerk? Please._

Nate glanced over at Shane, who was busy watching Jason.

_She thinks I'm a jerk?_

Nate squared his shoulders and typed her back.

_How do you know that Nate is a jerk? He could be really sweet, and caring...and romantic._

_By the way, you still didn't answer my question...what's your name?_

"Dude," Shane said. "Do you know what Jason is doing?"

"Sorry," Nate answered. "I've been too busy with this girl."

Shane instantly forgot about Jason. "What did she say?"

"She says Nate is a jerk."

"Nate–?"

"Me, Nate. Nate, from Connect Three."

"I take it you didn't tell her who you _really _were."

Nate shook his head. "Not so much, no."

"You got another message," Shane informed Nate and went back to looking at Jason.

Nate opened it and smiled.

_You talk about him like you know him. How do you know that he's NOT a jerk? _

_Oh, and my name's Miley._

Nate's smile got even bigger.

_Miley...that's a pretty name, _he thought. _I wonder what she's really like..._

**Erg. Yeah, I guess it's okay...**

_**xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	4. The Concert Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Concert**

_Normal POV [[with Miley]]_

Miley's alarm clock started going off.

_Ugh._

She reached over to her night stand and hit her alarm clock forcefully. When it finally stopped, she went back to bed.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it, every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind..._

Oh. It wasn't her alarm clock at all; it was her cell phone.

If Lilly found out about her closet Connect 3 obsession, she'd never hear the end of it.

Yes, it was true. Miley Stewart-slash-Hanna Montana was actually head over heels in love with Connect 3, especially a certain curly-haired kid who just so happened to go by the name of Nate Williams.

Miley was more than a little disappointed when the Nate she was talking to said that he _wasn't _Nate from Connect 3.

Miley didn't know why she found the need to hide her Connect 3 addiction from her best friend.

_Maybe it's because the moment she finds out that I've been lying about liking them, she'll give me the whole "I told you so" victory dance._

Her cell phone rang again.

Sometimes, when she was having an extremely stressful day as Hannah Montana, she would let her phone ring, just so she could hear Nate's voice. It was one of the only things that put a smile back onto her face.

_Oh, God. If Lilly heard me talking like that–I don't even want to know what she'd say._

Her phone rang a third time.

_Music's in my soul..._

Miley groaned, reached over to her night stand, and grabbed her phone. She pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she said groggily into the phone, "Hello?"

"Miley!" her friend yelled into the phone.

Not expecting that at six in the morning, she fell out of bed.

Jackson Stewart raced into the room, armed and dangerous with a stuffed animal he had grabbed from Miley's dresser.

"What's wrong?"

Miley rubbed her back and climbed back into her bed.

"What were you going to do, Jackson, stuff him to death?"

"What?" He looked down at the item he was holding in his hand. "Oh, it was the first thing I picked up."

"Go back to bed, Jackson."

"Why did you fall off your bed?"

"Lilly screamed into my ear."

"Since when is she up at six o'clock in the morning...on a _weekend_?" Jackson wondered.

Miley shrugged. "Can you leave?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He threw the stuffed animal at Miley.

"Do you know what today is?!" Lilly wondered when Miley asked her if she was still there.

"Uh, Saturday?" Miley guessed.

"Funny," Lilly answered. "I mean...do you know what's happening today?"

"Well," Miley started, "I'm gonna hang up the phone and get another six hours of sleep."

"NO!"

"Lilly, it's six in the morning. I'm not even awake yet. Could you lay off the yelling? At least until noon?"

"You're not going back to bed."

But Miley had already laid back down and had fallen asleep.

Lilly rolled her eyes when she heard Miley's snoring.

"Fine, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." With that, she hung up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lilly was jumping up and down again. Only this time, Miley was asleep, and Lilly was trying to get her to wake up.

Miley groaned, reacher over, and pushed Lilly off the bed. She smiled and fell back to sleep.

Lilly crossed her arms. "Wake up!" she screamed into Miley's ears. "The concert's today, and we're going to leave in, like, two hours."

Miley's eyes snapped open. "Why so soon?"

"So we can be one of the first people there. Duh," Lilly said, as if it was obvious.

Miley groaned again. "Whatever," she said after a moment, acting as if she didn't really want to go.

Deep down, though, Miley was screaming. She couldn't believe that in a few short hours, she would be meeting them, seeing them up close and personal. This would be the best day of her life.

But if Lilly saw that she was enjoying herself, she'd know that Miley has been lying about how she really felt.

Oh well, Miley decided, I'll have to deal with that if and when the time comes.

An hour later, Miley and Lilly were showered and dressed and ready to leave for the concert.

Miley's cell phone beeped, indicating an incoming message.

_Hey, Miley. :]_

"I have to bring so much money," Lilly started. "How much money are you bringing?"

Miley wasn't paying attention, because she was too focused on the conversation she and Nate were having.

Lilly snatched the phone out of Miley's hand.

"Hey!" Miley protested. "Give that back."

"Hmm." Lilly plopped down onto Miley's bed. "Who's Nate? Not Nate from Connect 3, is it?"

"First of all, it's my phone, my business. Second of all, why would I be talking to him? I already told you that I can't _stand _that kid."

Miley inwardly sighed. She hated lying to her best friend.

She grabbed the phone back from Lilly.

"So, who is he?"

Miley shrugged. "Some guy." She looked at her phone. One new message.

Nate: _**Any plans for today?**_

Miley: _**Ugh, I have to go to this concert with my best friend.**_

Nate: _**What concert?**_

Miley: _**You'll laugh.**_

Nate: _**No, I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die.**_

Miley: _**All right, fine. It's Connect 3.**_

Miley waited for a reply.

_Huh, wonder why he hasn't written back._

Miley: _**Nate? Ya there? I told you that you would laugh!**_

Nate: _**I'm not laughing.**_

Miley: _**Sure, you're not.**_

Nate: _**I'm not, honest! Uh, can I tell you something?**_

Miley: _**Sure, what?**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You told her _what_?!" Shane yelled.

"That I was going to be at the concert," Nate answered sheepishly. "She wants to meet me."

"She wants to meet _Nate_, not the Nate from Connect 3," Shane reminded him. "How are you going to explain why you can't meet her?"

"Who says I can't meet her?"

"Nate, from what you told me, she doesn't like Connect 3–at all!" Shane said. "How is she going to react when she sees that it's her least favorite person she's meeting?"

Nate sighed and looked out the windows of the hotel.

"Guys," their manager said, "time to go."

Nate grabbed his jacket and hurried outside.

_If everything goes okay, I'm going to tell her that I've fallen in love with her, that she is one of the coolest girls I've ever talked to._

Nate didn't want to think about what would happen if _nothing _went okay.

**Yup. Hope it's okay. :]**

_**xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	5. The Concert Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Concert**

_Normal POV (at the Connect 3 concert)_

"I can't believe we're here, I can't believe we're here!"

Lilly turned her head and stared at Miley. She immediately stopped jumping and crossed her arms.

"I mean, ugh, I can't believe we're here."

_Oh, my God, _Miley thought, _we're an hour away from meeting the best band EVER!_

"Miley!" Lilly called. "Are you going to move up or just stand there all day?"

Miley looked behind her. The people did _not _look happy. "Oh." Miley quickly made her way up to Lilly.

"Tickets please," the guy at the front of the line said.

Miley and Lilly silently handed him their tickets and then walked into the giant concert hall.

Lilly let out a low whistle. "It's different to be on this side of the stage, isn't it?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I can't remember the last concert I went to as just…me."

"Oh, here they are!" Lilly exclaimed, rushing over to the front row seats.

Miley sunk down into one of them, but Lilly quickly pulled her back up.

"We're going to meet Connect 3," Lilly reminded her friend.

"Oh…right," Miley answered, acting as if she had forgotten the whole thing.

In reality, though, Miley couldn't wait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You nervous?" Shane wondered.

"Nervous? Why would I _possibly _be nervous?"

"Maybe because your _girlfriend _is gonna be here," Shane reminded him.

"Nate has a girlfriend?" Jason wondered.

"No, I don't."

"Then what is Miley?"

"Who's Miley?" Jason spoke up.

"No one!" Nate exclaimed, clearing getting exasperated.

"Shane, what are you doing to get Nate so worked up?"

Shane jerked around. "Mitchie!" he yelled, throwing his arms around the teen.

"So, you say hi to your girlfriend, and just leave your other friends out in the cold?" Caitlin wondered. "I see how it is."

Shane laughed. "How are you?" he wondered, giving Caitlin a big hug. "Ew," he joked. "What is that _thing _doing here?"

"Haha," Tess said, clearly not amused. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Kidding!" Shane said readily, afraid he had hurt Tess' feelings. "You _know _I was joking."

Tess cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I know." She put one arm around Shane's shoulders and one around Jason's. She looked at Nate. "So, who's this Miley girl you guys were talking about?"

"Oh, so now you're eavesdropping on _private _conversations?" Nate asked.

"It's not really 'private' when you're shouting," Caitlin pointed out.

"Ooh, good point!" Mitchie and Tess said in unison.

"No one," Nate said, his voice lowering. "Just some girl I was talking to online."

"She's gonna be here today," Shane whispered to Mitchie and the other two girls.

"Guys, hurry up," their manager said to them. "Meet-and-greets, ten minutes."

"Sorry, girls," Shane apologized. "Duty calls. See you back here after the meet-and-greets?"

"Okay," Mitchie agreed, pecking her boyfriend lovingly on the lips.

"Maybe your mystery girl will be at the meet-and-greets," Caitlin said.

Nate stared at her as he passed.

Was it his imagination, or did Caitlin seem a little bit _jealous_?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh, my God, only a few more minutes!"

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Lilly wondered, her hands on her hips, staring at her best friend.

"Psh…no, what makes you think that?"

"Well, first, you're jumping up and down, saying, 'I can't believe we're here!' Then you skipped the whole way to the meet-and-greets. And now, you're jumping up and down again."

Miley stared right back. "And your point is…?"

"Are you secretly crushing on them, or something?"

"Psh, no! What gave you that crazy idea?"

"You're lying," Lilly pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" Miley protested.

"Yes, you—" Her voice died in her throat. "Oh, my God, it's-it's—"

She couldn't finish the sentence, so a girl a few years younger than her screamed, "It's _Connect 3_!"

"Oh, my God," Lilly said again, "it's-it's—"

Once again, Lilly couldn't finish the sentence, so the girl finished it for her. "It's _Shane Gray_!"

As soon as she said that, everyone in line started screaming, Miley and Lilly being among the loudest.

After the noise died down, Lilly turned to Miley.

"What?"

"You were screaming because…?"

"Everyone else was?" Miley suggested.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Uh, could you maybe move up? The rest of us want to meet them, too, ya know."

Miley felt her friend's muscles tighten. Lilly clenched and unclenched her fist.

"If you punch her," Miley whispered, low enough so only Lilly could hear, "we're going to get kicked out. Then you won't be able to meet Shane and you won't be able to see the concert. Is that what you want?"

"No," Lilly said, glancing at the girl who had spoken up. "But—"

"No," Miley told her. "Let's just worry about meeting Connect 3 and enjoying the concert."

Lilly unclenched her fist one last time, putting an arm around Miley's shoulders. "You're right, Miles. Let's enjoy the concert."

Miley stared ahead.

_Just three more people and we're there! _Miley smiled inwardly.

_Best day of my life, _she decided.

She had no idea that it was about to get better.

**Okay, so I know it isn't that good. I wrote this in two periods in school, when I had nothing to do. And I can't write it this weekend because I'm going to Florida (for my senior trip!) so I decided to upload it today. Sorry if it's not as long as it usually is. The school's word document thing is different than mine at home. So, bear with me. Next chapter will be the meeting! How will Miley take the fact that she has actually been talking to **_**Nate**_**, you know, the one from Connect 3? **

_**Xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

_Normal POV (with Shane, Nate, and Jason)_

"Is your mystery girl here yet?" Shane wondered jokingly.

Nate laughed a little and then stopped.

"Yes!" he whispered excitedly. "She's right there!" He pointed to a girl who was almost at the front of the line.

"Who's her friend?" Shane asked.

Nate smacked him. "Dude, you're taken!" he reminded Shane.

"Yeah…I know." He paused. "Wait a minute, how do you know she's Miley?"

"Because of her outfit," Nate said, as if that explained everything.

"Because of her outfit?" Shane repeated. He was clearly confused.

Nate rolled his eyes and spoke slowly, as if to a little child. "We were talking, about how we would know it when we met? She told me about this outfit that she was going to wear, and she sent me some pictures. It's her!"

Shane was skeptical. "What if it's some other girl, and she just so _happens _to be wearing what Miley said she'd be wearing?"

"Whatever," Nate told him, exasperated. "It's her, I just _know _it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That's weird," Miley commented.

Lilly looked at her friend. "What is?"

"Nate is wearing the same thing Nate said he'd be wearing."

"Maybe you've actually been talking to Nate Williams," Lilly suggested.

"Please," Miley said. "Why would Nate Williams, a famous rock star, waste his time on me?"

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Lilly smiled at her best friend.

"That would work," Miley started, "if he actually knew what I looked like."

"Maybe he thinks you _sound _cute."

Miley rolled her eyes. "How do you _sound _cute, Lilly?"

"I don't know…you just do!"

"Excuse me!" a girl about two years younger than Lilly and Miley spoke up.

Lilly turned around and smiled sweetly at the girl, despite her harsh tone of voice.

"What?" Lilly wondered as sweetly and as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Can you two maybe move up? Or get out of line so the _real _fans can meet them?"

That was it for Lilly, and Miley knew it.

"_Real _fans?" Lilly was wide-eyed. "Oh, that's rich. Tell me, can you name three songs that Connect 3 has written?"

"Of course I can!" the girl said.

Lilly crossed her arms and stared at her. "I'm waiting."

"Play My Music," she answered, a smug little smile on her smug little face.

"That was _one_. Two more."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"If you know the songs that Connect 3 has written, you would have no problem showing me up, would you?"

Miley had to hide her laughter.

_Way to go, Lilly!_

Lilly smiled triumphantly at the girl. "Well?"

"There was—" She stopped. "No, that wasn't one of them. They wrote—" She stopped again. "No, they didn't write that one, either."

Lilly laughed. "_Real _Connect 3 fan? Yeah, right."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Shane spoke up, pointing to a couple of girls.

"It looks like a fight," Nate pointed out.

"Cat fight!" Jason yelled, watching the fight closely. "Come on, someone throw a punch!"

"Should we stop it?"

Shane was enjoying the fight, as well.

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome!"

"Why don't you just admit it?" a girl, the one who was with Miley, said. "You're only a 'fan' because you think they're hot."

The girl she was fighting chuckled nervously. "That is so—"

"True?" the other girl finished for her. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Whatever. So what if I only like them just because they're hot?"

"And you call yourself a true fan?"

"Oh, come on. You're telling me that you don't like them _just _for their looks?"

The blonde haired girl was getting ready to punch someone. Nate was sure of it, though he didn't really blame her. The red haired chick was getting on his nerves, as well.

"No, I don't. their music is inspirational. It speaks to people. I could be in a horrible mood, and their songs make me feel a hundred percent better. They are wonderful people, not just because they're 'hot.' They are big-hearted, down to earth guys. And if you can't see that, it's your problem. And no matter what you say, you are _not _a real fan."

She turned her back and it looked like she was counting to ten.

"You only see what you want to see. You tell yourself that they're not hot, because you know that _nobody _hot could _possibly _want a skank like you."

That was it for the blonde girl. She turned back around to look at the other girl. In a flash, her fist was landing on the redhead's face.

Nate glanced at Miley. She had her hands covering her eyes, but she didn't look too surprised.

_I wonder if she's used to this kind of behavior._

"So, I'm thinking we should stop it," Shane spoke up, cringing every time a fist collided with flesh.

"Gee, ya think?" Nate wondered dryly, jumping over the table. "Hey!" he yelled, trying to pull the girls apart.

The blonde stopped fighting, once she saw the disappointed look in Miley's eyes. The other girl took that as a perfect opportunity to give her a sucker punch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lilly felt the girl's ring cut into her cheek and she tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

She stared at Miley, silently begging her to let her have just one punch. Miley shook her head.

Lilly turned around and was face to face with Nate Williams. Miley saw him, too, and her eyes got wide.

"You two"—The manager pointed to Lilly and to the girl she had fought—"come with me."

Lilly sighed and turned to Miley. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Wait," Nate spoke up. The manager turned around. "Uh, don't kick her out." He pointed to Lilly.

"Nate—" the manager said.

"Please."

"Who threw the first punch?"

Sensing Nate was going to lie, Lilly raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"Come on!" Shane exclaimed, winking at Lilly while heading over to the manager. "If we promised that _nothing _else would happen, can she stay?"

The manager blew out a sigh. "Fine." He pointed to the other girl. "What about her?"

But Shane and Nate had already turned away from him.

"Thanks," Lilly said before realizing she was staring at her crush. She squealed.

Shane and Nate held their ears.

"Sorry," Miley apologized for her friend. "She's a _big _fan."

Nate smiled, catching Miley staring at him.

"Can we talk?" Nate wondered.

Miley nodded and followed Nate.

"Uh, what about your fans?"

"I think this may be more important," he answered.

"This, meaning…?"

"Are you Miley?"

Miley stared at him. "That means that you're musicislife92?"

Nate blushed and Miley smiled.

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you mad?"

"No." Her smile got even bigger. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

She looked at Nate.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Nate?"

Nate looked right back. "Do you?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah."

Nate smiled. "Me, too."

And at that moment, standing there with Nate, she knew that this was only the beginning.

**I know, terrible way to end the chapter. :/ I know it's not that good, and I'm sorry! I just…haven't been inspired lately, to write **_**anything**_**. And as a result, my stories, on YouTube and here, are suffering. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Blowing Off the Concert**

_**xoxo**_

_**Heather**_


	7. Blowing Off the Concert?

**Chapter 7: Blowing Off the Concert?**

_Normal POV (With Mitchie and the girls)_

Mitchie stared at her boyfriend.

"Who's that girl Shane's talking to?"

Caitlin looked over Mitchie's shoulder.

"I don't know," she said, "but she's pretty."

Mitchie turned around and stared hard at Caitlin.

"Psh, did I say _pretty_? I meant, pretty…plain?" she tried.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her friend and turned around once more to watch her boyfriend.

"Is he…_flirting _with her?"

"What?" Tess wondered. She came over to Mitchie's side. "Psh…no. Why would Shane flirt with her? As Caitlin said, she's pretty plain."

"No, she's not!" Mitchie exclaimed exasperated. "She's gorgeous. Look at the clothes she's wearing. She's beautiful. And I'm-I'm—"

Caitlin put her hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "Mitch, you're beautiful, too. And if Shane breaks up with you to be with her…well, it's his loss. You're a wonderful person. Any guy is lucky to have you. And if Shane doesn't realize how amazing you are, he's a fool."

Mitchie put her head on Caitlin's shoulder. "Do you really mean that?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, Mitchie, I really do."

Mitchie sighed, hoping that she still had a boyfriend when tonight was over with.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Miley smiled up at Nate.

"What?" he wondered.

"I've never been in love before. I never thought I would ever get hit by love at first sight," she replied.

"Honestly, neither did I. I don't believe in fate. But I do believe that someone—or some_thing_—made me start talking to you that day a few months ago."

"I'm glad you did."

Nate smiled. "Me, too." He looked at her once more, confusion written on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" Miley wondered, noticing his confused expression.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Mad?" Now it was Miley who looked confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"You said that you weren't a Connect 3 fan. That you thought they—uh, we—were jerks."

"Can I tell you something that nobody knows?"

Nate nodded. "You know you can."

"The truth is…I've been secretly in love with Connect 3 since…wow, since you guys got started," she admitted.

"Why did you lie?"

Miley sighed. "I don't know. My friend thinks that I hate you guys. I don't know why I lied. I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

Nate chuckled. "Miley, I may not know you that well, but I don't think it's possible for me to hate you."

Miley smiled at him.

"Hey, why don't we go get some yogurt?" Nate asked.

"Um, don't you have a concert to do?"

"Ah, they can handle one concert without me," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"As much as I would love to spend the night with you, I think you should go on. You don't want to disappoint a million screaming girls, do you?"

He laughs. "No, I guess not. But I don't want to disappoint you, either."

Miley smiled again. "You won't disappoint me. We can go get yogurt after the concert."

"Yeah, I guess they won't notice I'm gone after that." He looked down at her. "You smile a lot."

"No," she said. "I only smile when I'm around people who make me smile."

Nate turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blush.

_I make her smile? Sure, I've heard that from a ton of girls, but it never meant a thing. Not until Miley said it._

"Where are your seats at?" Nate wondered, once he stopped blushing.

"Front row."

"Good, then I can see you during the whole concert." He glanced at his watch. "Ooh, we gotta go. The concert starts in twenty minutes." He winked at Miley before heading the other way.

She stared after him, her heart beating a mile a minute. She smiled to herself, and knew that she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him every second.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nate hurried up to Shane. "Dude, have you been talking to her _all _this time?"

Shane glanced at Nate. "Yeah, so?"

"What about the _fans_?"

"The who?" Shane wondered confused. Nate stared at him. "Oh, right! The fans. Uh, Jason took care of them."

"How _exactly _did Jason take care of them?"

Shane shrugged, ignoring Nate. He turned back to Lilly. "Now, where were we--?"  
"Dude, the concert starts in twenty minutes!"

"_Dude_, chill."

"_Dude._" He gets close to Shane so he can whisper in his ear, so Lilly won't hear. "You have a girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah." He steps away from Lilly. "We gotta go. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you—" But Shane was already heading in the opposite direction. "—too." She looked around. "Where did Miley get to?" She finally spotted Miley in the near the entrance to the concert area. "Hey, Miles."

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy for a while."

"Lilly, I'm in love!" Miley announced.

"What? With who?"

"Nate," she answered with a smile. "He's so amazing, and he loves me, too!"

Lilly laughed and linked arms with Miley. "Come on, let's get to our seats before Connect 3 comes on, huh?"

Miley nodded, thinking about nothing but Nate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nate took his place on the stage, scanning all of the faces in the front row. The smile lit up his face on he saw Miley. She was smiling right back.

_Ah, it's gonna be a good concert._

Nate's eyes stayed glued to Miley's face all throughout their first few songs. He was afraid that if he looked away he wouldn't be able to find her again.

Nate went to the microphone before their fourth song started.

"I would like to dedicate this to someone very special that I met tonight." He smiled and winked at Miley. "You know who you are."

Miley just about melted when Nate began to sing "When You Look Me in the Eyes."

Sure, she's had boyfriends before. She's had people sing to her to get her to love them. But all of them pale in comparison to Nate.

Miley didn't know what it was about him that she loved. All she knew was that whenever she looked at him, all of her worries disappeared. It was just her and Nate and the world.

And Miley wished that was the way it would always stay.

**Ah, sorry it's been, like, way too long. I was having serious writer's block :( Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
